religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Maarten Luther
thumb|Maarten Luther geschilderd door [[Lucas Cranach de Oude in 1529]] Maarten Luther (Duits: Martin Luther) (Eisleben, 10 november 1483 – aldaar 18 februari 1546) was een zeer belangrijke Duitse protestantse theoloog en reformator. Begonnen als augustijner monnik (1506) die het sacrament van de priesterwijding ontvangen had (1507), ontwikkelde hij zich na zijn benoeming in 1508 tot hoogleraar in de moraaltheologie aan de Universiteit van Wittenberg tot dé leidende persoonlijkheid van de Reformatie in het Duitse Rijk. De publicatie van zijn academische stellingen tegen de handel in aflaten op 31 oktober 1517 is het symbolische begin van het protestantisme. In 1521 werd Luther geëxcommuniceerd door paus Leo X. Luthers naam wordt dikwijls in één adem genoemd met de reformatoren Huldrych Zwingli en Johannes Calvijn. Tijdsperiode Er is tijdens een groot deel van de geschiedenis van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk steeds een roep geweest om terugkeer naar de basiswaarden van het geloof. Deze roepstemmen van nieuwe leraren werden vaak slechts plaatselijk gehoord, werden soms vroegtijdig gestopt door ze te veroordelen als ketterij door martelingen en executies. Een herbronning op basis van de rooms-katholieke leer was reeds ten dele tot stand gekomen binnen het Nederlandse geloofsleven. Deze Moderne Devotie trachtte niet alleen de gelovige door te laten dringen in de Latijnse liturgie, maar benadrukte ook de individuele gelovigheid en de persoonlijke relatie met God. Wanneer Luther drie jaar nadat hij in de ban is gedaan een eigen onafhankelijke kerk sticht, wordt hij door velen in het Duitse rijk gevolgd. Duitsland bestond in die tijd uit vele kleine staten met een lokale graaf, bisschop, hertog of koning als heerser, die losjes verenigd waren in het Heilige Roomse Rijk. Velen van deze lokale heersers worden protestant - vaak uit opportunistisch oogpunt: men kan de kerk en de daarmee verbonden Keizer van het Roomse rijk als concurrerende machtsfactor uitschakelen. De keus voor Luther wordt ongetwijfeld mede bepaald doordat Luther als noodoplossing de vorsten de positie van de bisschop liet overnemen en hen daarmee grote invloed gaf op de kerk in hun gebied. Het verschaft de lokale machthebbers het goddelijke alleenrecht te besluiten welke religie in hun gebied aangehangen diende te worden. De katholieke kerk staat dit natuurlijk niet toe maar na de Schmalkaldische Oorlog (1546 -1555) is er niet veel meer over van de politieke en culturele structuur in Duitsland. Dat Luther uiteindelijk zo een grote invloed kon hebben heeft verschillende oorzaken: * de drukpers gaf de mogelijkheid nieuwe ideeën snel te verspreiden. * door conflicten tussen de keizer (Karel V) en de paus duurde het lang voordat de tegenstand tegen het Lutheranisme goed was georganiseerd. * de keizer moest zijn keurvorsten ontzien in een tijd dat hij ze nodig had toen hij oorlog voerde of ten tijde dat er strijd dreigde. Hierdoor kon de keurvorst van Saksen Luther in bescherming nemen. Toen deze noodzaak verdween moest de keurvorst hem verstoppen. * Luther had veel bijval van het humanisme. Zij bestudeerden de klassieke talen en Luther onderzocht de grondtekst van de Bijbel. * Luthers Bijbelvertaling van de grondtekst naar de volkstaal was de eerste die sterk verspreid werd. Katholieke volksvertalingen bestonden reeds vroeger in de middeleeuwen, maar waren ongelooflijk duur vanwege de beperkingen van de drukkunst in die perioden. Luthers Bijbelvertaling - met in de voetnoten zijn nieuwe leer - verbreidde zich sneller dan de katholieke reactie. * er was sterke ontevredenheid: ** de adel was minder nodig, omdat: *** het bestuur naar geschoolde juristen ging. *** de legers werden uitgerust met vuurwapens. *** het zakenleven, de nieuwe industrieën en het verkeer over grote afstanden vereisten gespecialiseerde financieringsmogelijkheden: de banken. ** de boeren moesten vroeger een deel van hun opbrengst afstaan, nu echter geld en diensten. ** de aflatenhandel betekende een geldstroom uit de Duitse landen, straffeloosheid en een ondermijning van de moraal. ** de misstanden in de kerk zoals ambtsverhandeling en ambtencombinaties werden bestreden. ** de wereldse vorsten hadden de rijkdom van de kerk liever zelf in handen. Het sluiten van de kloosters bracht deze eigendommen aan de wereldse vorsten. ** de decadente levenswijze en/of de onkunde en onwetendheid van vele geestelijken stuitte velen tegen de borst. Luther begon een nieuwe leer te prediken in de tijd van Karel V. Ook Johannes Calvijn begon even later een nieuwe leer te prediken. Als je lutheraan of calvinist werd had je kans om streng gestraft te worden. Chronologie * 10 november 1483: geboren te Eisleben uit een van boerenfamilie stammende mijnwerkersfamilie. In de loop van de tijden wordt zijn familie vrij rijk en geacht in de omgeving. * 11 november 1483: Luther wordt gedoopt in de Petrus en Paulus Kerk in Eisleben en wordt genoemd naar de dagheilige Martinus van Tours. * 1484: Luther brengt zijn jeugd door in Mansfeld, waar hij later in het stadsbestuur wordt gekozen. * 1488: Luther volgt de Latijnse school te Mansfeld, later in Maagdenburg en in Eisenach. Als jongetje van nog geen 12 jaar spreekt, leest en schrijft hij al vloeiend Latijn. * mei 1501: op 17-jarige leeftijd wordt hij als student ingeschreven aan de universiteit te Erfurt, met de bedoeling jurist te worden. * mei 1505: Luther begint met de eigenlijke studie rechten. * 1505: Luther treedt in het Augustijnenklooster. Later wordt verteld dat hij dit doet naar aanleiding van een belofte tijdens een onweer. Het is het begin van het zoeken naar een genadige God. * september 1506: na een proefjaar wordt hij in de orde van de augustijner eremieten opgenomen. * begin april 1507: Luther wordt priester. * 1508: hij begint filosofie te doceren aan de universiteit van Wittenberg. Hij zet zijn theologische studies voort. * 1510/1511: Luther bezoekt Rome. * 1512: zijn prior, Johan von Staupitz, draagt hem op voorgoed naar Wittenberg te komen. * oktober 1512: Luther wordt 'doctor der Heilige Schrift'. * 1513-1515: Luther geeft colleges over de Psalmen. * 1515-1516: Luther geeft colleges over de brief aan de Romeinen. * 1516: Luther geeft colleges over de Brief aan de Galaten. * 1517: Luthers 95 stellingen worden gepubliceerd als reactie tegen de aflaatverkoop van Johann Tetzel, een Dominicaans priester. Luther werd geconfronteerd met mensen die hun zonden kwamen biechten en daarna hun aflaten lieten zien, zodat biechtvader Luther hun geen boetedoening kon opleggen en slechts de vrijspraak (absolutie) kon geven. Het was een vergeven van zonde'straffen' door de paus, door te putten uit de verdienste van de goede werken van Christus en alle gelovigen. Hiervoor was weliswaar berouw nodig, maar het aankopen van de aflaat was voldoende om de zondestraffen kwijtgescholden te krijgen zonder grote persoonlijke inzet. Luther wil deze misstanden aanklagen en rechtzetten en gaat er van uit dat de paus de misbruiken van de aflaatverkoop ook zal veroordelen. De aflaat waartegen Luther reageerde was de Jubileumaflaat voor de nieuwbouw van de St Pieterskerk. * 1517-1518: Luther geeft colleges over de brief aan de Hebreeën en nogmaals de Psalmen. * 1519: In Leipzig vond het beroemde dispuut plaats tussen Luther en diens Wittenbergse collega Johannes Eck (1486-1543) over het primaatschap van de paus. Eck stelde dat de ontkenning van de goddelijke instelling van dat pauselijk primaatschap Luther op één lijn stelde met Wyclif en Hus. Luther antwoordde hierop dat 'de leer van Wyclif en Hus inderdaad veel christelijke en evangelische elementen bevatte'. Daaruit volgde automatisch de conclusie dat het concilie van Konstanz, dat Hus in 1415 op de brandstapel had doen belanden, gedwaald had. Dit bevestigde Luther ook. Met het afwijzen van de onfeilbaarheid van de concilies wees Luther ook elk kerkelijk leerambt af. Enkel de Heilige Schrift (de 'Scriptura') was voor de christenen de enige onfeilbare gezagsinstantie: 'Sola Scriptura!'. * 1519: De theologische faculteiten van Leuven en Keulen veroordelen, als eerste instellingen van de Christenheid, Luthers stellingen over de aflaat. Luther zou dan ook verwijzen naar de theologen als 'de ezels van Leuven'. * 15 juni 1520: de dreigbul 'Sta op, o Heer' (Exsurge Domine), die de veroordelingen door Leuven en Keulen grotendeels herhaalt, wordt bezegeld die 41 uitspraken van Luther verwerpt. Luther moet ze binnen 60 dagen herroepen. Eck brengt de bul naar Duitsland. * herfst 1520: Luther schrijft in het Duits 'Over de vrijheid van een christen' (Von der Freiheit eines Christenmenschen), wat hij naar paus Leo X stuurt als een samenvatting van wat hij leert. * oktober 1520: Luthers boeken gaan in Leuven op de brandstapel. * 10 december 1520: Luther antwoordt hierop door buiten de poorten van Wittenberg, bij de zogenaamde Luthereik, deze bul te verbranden, samen met het pauselijk wetboek. Volgens Luther is dit wetboek nu het toonbeeld van tirannie. Wat begon als een streven naar hervorming in vertrouwen op de goede bedoelingen van de paus verandert nu in een totale breuk met de katholieke kerk. * 3 januari 1521: kerkrechtelijk was de beslissing gevallen: de bul 'Het is de Romeinse Opperpriester toegestaan' (Decet Romanum Pontificem) deed Luther in de ban (excommunicatie). * april 1521: normaal volgde op de kerkelijke ban de rijksban. De jonge keizer Karel V wilde trouw zijn aan Rome, maar moest rekening houden met Luthers keurvorst Frederik de Wijze, die hem in bescherming nam. De keizer besloot Luther een vrij verhoor toe te staan op de rijksdag in april 1521 te Worms. Luther weigerde iets te herroepen en verklaarde op 18 april dat hij zich alleen 'door getuigenissen der Schrift of duidelijke argumenten' zou laten overtuigen, want zijn geweten was 'gevangen' in Gods Woord. Hij zei dat het 'onzeker en gevaarlijk is, tegen zijn geweten te handelen. God helpe mij, Amen.' Of de uitdrukking 'Hier sta ik, ik kan niet anders' van Luther is, is niet zeker, maar het geeft wel zijn houding weer. * 26 mei 1521: het keizerlijk edict van 26 mei doet Luther in de rijksban. Luthers keurvorst Frederik had Luther echter reeds in schijn laten ontvoeren en naar de Wartburg in Eisenach laten brengen. Daar leeft hij bijna een jaar lang als jonker Jörg (hij laat zijn hoofdhaar bijgroeien) en vertaalt hij het Nieuwe Testament in het Duits. * 1521: Luther vertaalde het Nieuwe Testament in het Duits. Hij gebruikte de recente kritische uitgave van Erasmus, welke later textus receptus genoemd werd. De vertaling werd gepubliceerd in 1522. * 13 juni 1525: hij huwt met een uitgetreden non, kloosterzuster Katharina von Bora. * 1525: Luther wijst de boerenopstand af (conflict met hun leider Thomas Münzer) en spoort vorsten aan de boeren bloedig aan te pakken. Hij bevordert de groei van de nationale landskerken (Landeskirchen) met visitaties en kerkordes. * herfst 1529: Landgraaf Filips van Hessen nodigt hem uit om met Zwitserse geloofsgenoten te spreken over onderlinge theologische verschillen. * 1530: Karel V komt na 9 jaar afwezigheid terug in het Duitse Rijk en vindt dat de beslissing over de Hervorming moet vallen. Op de Rijksdag van Augsburg zal hij alle meningen aanhoren. Luthers medewerker Melanchthon stelde namens Luther de Confessio Augustana op, de geloofsbelijdenis van de reformatorische beweging. De Confessio was opvallend gematigd van toon, want Melanchthon en de zijnen hoopten op een mogelijke verzoening. Ze waren evenwel niet bereid op de essentiële punten toe te geven. Er werd in Augsburg geen overeenstemming bereikt en het Edict van Worms (1521) werd vernieuwd. De Rijksdag eiste het herstel van het bisschoppelijk gezag en de teruggave van de kerkelijke goederen die door de protestantse vorsten waren geconfisqueerd. Het Rijksdagbesluit werd echter enkel door de katholieke standen ondertekend. * 1531: Oprichting van het Schmalkaldisch Verbond door de Duitse protestanten tegen Karel V. De vorsten voerden uiteindelijk in 1546-'47 de Schmalkaldische Oorlog. Karel V had door andere oorlogen eerder geen gelegenheid gezien om tegen de protestanten op te treden. De oorlog werd in april 1547 beslecht door een verpletterende overwinning van Karel te Mühlberg. Toch was dit geen definitieve nederlaag voor de protestanten. In 1551-'52 vond namelijk de Vorstenopstand plaats en in september 1555 zag Karel zich genoodzaakt in de Godsdienstvrede van Augsburg een compromis te sluiten met de protestanten. * 1534: vertaling van het Oude Testament. Hij verkoos om de delen die in de Griekse Septuaginta voorkwamen, maar niet in de Hebreeuwse Masoretische teksten (de apocriefen) weg te laten. Deze apocriefen werden later weggelaten door bijna alle Protestanten. Vooral in deze geschriften vindt men 'bewijzen' vóór de Rooms-Katholieke leer. * 1536: hij stemt in met de 'Wittenbergse Concordia'. * winter 1546: hij reist naar zijn geboortestad Eisleben om te bemiddelen in een gravenruzie. * 18 februari 1546: Maarten Luther sterft te Eisleben en wordt op bevel van zijn keurvorst in de Slotkerk te Wittenberg begraven. Theologische opvattingen Het evangelie is de ware schat van de kerk. Deze stelling, uit de 95 stellingen van 1517, is fundamenteel voor het inzicht in de theologie van Luther. In de middeleeuwen werd de vraag naar het rechtvaardig zijn voor God (vrijspraak van zonden) ook als deel van de christelijke verzoeningsleer gesteld. De rooms-katholieke leer ging ervan uit dat het rechtvaardig zijn voor God deels tot stand gebracht kon worden door het in onvoorwaardelijk geloof aan Christus verrichten van goede werken. Goede werken leveren daarmee een bijdrage aan het heil, het behoud. Door slechte werken (zonden) kon men - zo was de klassieke katholieke opvatting - de heiligmakende genade Gods verliezen. Door bestudering van de Romeinenbrief kwam Luther tot de opvatting dat rechtvaardiging een vrije gave Gods is die God bewijst aan goddeloze zondige mensen. Deze rechtvaardiging is verworven door Christus. De goddeloze krijgt deel aan de verworven gerechtigheid van Christus door het geloof (Romeinen 1:16,17). Het geloof verenigt met Christus en plaatst daarom de goddeloze weer in de juiste verhouding met God. De zonden worden niet door oprecht berouw (en/of de Biecht) vergeven, maar door het geloof "bedekt". Deze opvatting is fundamenteel geweest in het leven van Luther. Het doortrekt ook zijn hele theologie. Luther heeft de rechtvaardiging van de goddeloze weer voluit in het middelpunt van de theologie en de prediking geplaatst. Hij dacht hiermee precies in het voetspoor van de vroege Kerk te treden, vooral Augustinus, die eveneens de waarde van goede werken verminderde in het licht van Gods ontfermende genade. Calvijn heeft de rechtvaardiging van de goddeloze verder doordacht en uitgewerkt in zijn ''Institutie'' of onderwijzing in de christelijke religie. Calvijn wordt soms wel Luthers meest systematische leerling genoemd. De centrale gedachten van Luther komen ook weer terug in de theologie van Calvijn, hoewel er op bepaalde punten, zoals de viering van het Avondmaal, verschillen bestonden. Luthers theologie werd direct aangevallen door zijn medehumanisten Erasmus en Hendrik VIII van Engeland. Hendrik VIII, die later zelf de Paus zou afzweren, werd door Paus Leo X in 1521 geëerd met de titel Defensor Fidei (Verdediger van het Geloof), omdat Hendrik een weerlegging van Luthers sacramentenleer schreef: Assertio Septem Sacramentorum adversus Martinum Lutherum (Een verdediging (assertie) van de zeven sacramenten, tegen Maarten Luther). Luther en de vrije wil Luther kent geen enkele waarde toe aan het persoonlijk oordeel van de mens. In zijn commentaar op de brieven van Paulus aan de Romeinen schrijft Luther: :Waar het op aankomt is dat ons eigen oordeel en onze eigen wijsheid, zich onthullend voor onze ogen, vernietigd moeten worden en uitgeroeid uit ons hart en uit ons ijdel ik. Alleen indien God Zelf werkt is er hoop op eeuwige redding. Luther vervolgt: :Want God wenst ons niet te redden door ons eigen oordeel en inzicht, maar door een ons vreemd oordeel, door een oordeel dat niet uit onszelf voortkomt en niet uit onszelf ontspringt, maar dat tot ons komt van elders. De onmacht van de mens tot zelfverlossing wordt door Luther aldus verbeeld: de wil van de mens is als een beest dat bereden wordt óf door God óf door Satan. De strijd om de macht over het beest is een strijd tussen God en Satan, en die strijd voltrekt zich volledig buiten de mens zelf om. In een aanval op de verdediging van de wilsvrijheid door Erasmus schrijft Luther: :Aldus is de menselijke wil, als ware hij een beest tussen beide in. Indien God hem berijdt, wil en gaat hij waarheen God wil. (...) Indien Satan hem berijdt, wil en gaat hij gelijk Satan wil. En het ligt niet in de macht van zijn eigen wil te kiezen, noch voor welke berijder hij gaan wil, noch welke hij zoeken wil. Maar de berijders zelf maken in strijd uit, wie hem voor eeuwig zal bezitten. Dat lijkt een vrij hopeloze situatie voor de mens. Maar kan de mens misschien toch nog enige invloed uitoefenen? Dat kan alleen door volledige onderwerping aan God in volkomen nederigheid. Door deze opvatting kwam ook zijn uitspraak Wees een zondaar en zondig dapper, maar geloof nog dapperder in Christus. Luther en de maatschappelijke ordening right|thumb|Maarten Luther getekend door H.F. Helmolt (ed.), History of the World, Volume VII, Dodd Mead 1902 Wat betekende dit voor de maatschappelijke ordening? Luther is bepaald niet onduidelijk: :Zelfs indien de dragers van het gezag slecht zijn en goddeloos, is toch het gezag en zijn macht goed en van Godswege. (...) Derhalve, waar macht aanwezig is en bloeit, daar zij en blijve deze omdat God zo bevolen heeft. Aan het volk komt niet het recht toe in opstand te komen tegen de wereldlijke macht. Luther: :Hoe slecht het bestuur ook moge zijn, toch zou God het dulden van zijn bestaan verkiezen, liever dan het gepeupel toe te staan te muiten, met hoeveel recht zij ook mogen handelen. (...) Een vorst hoort vorst te blijven, welk een despoot hij ook moge zijn. Hij onthoofdt noodzakelijkerwijs toch maar weinigen, daar hij onderdanen moet bezitten om heerser te kunnen zijn. De man die zelf rebelleerde tegen de katholieke kerk, maar dit aanvankelijk niet wilde doen, schreef over het rebel zijn: :Laat daarom ieder die moorden, rammeien en steken kan, openlijk of geheim, het goed in gedachten houden dat niets giftiger, nadeliger en duivelser zijn kan dan een rebel. Luther en het antisemitisme Luther was volgens veel schrijvers in eerste instantie redelijk positief in zijn oordeel over de Joden. Hij vond het niet vreemd dat de Joden zich nooit bekeerd hadden, omdat de kerk er zo slecht aan toe was dat deze hen alleen maar kon afstoten van het christelijk geloof. Hij verwachtte dan ook dat bij verdere doorwerking van de Reformatie de Joden christenen zouden worden. In 1523 deed Luther nog een aanval op de katholieke kerk over hoe slecht zij de Joden behandeld zou hebben. Hij bleef echter niet op dit standpunt staan. In 1543 verscheen het pamflet Over de Joden en hun leugens (Wider die Juden und ihre Lügen) wat eigenlijk niks anders is dan een aanklacht tegen de Joden. In dit pamflet staan zeven maatregelen die tegen de Joden genomen moeten worden: # Synagogen en Joodse scholen moeten in brand gestoken worden. # Huizen van Joden moeten afgebroken en verwoest worden. # Joodse gebedsboeken moeten afgenomen worden. # Rabbijnen en andere Joodse geletterden moet, op straffe van de dood, verboden worden ooit nog iemand het Joodse geloof te leren. # Sieraden en geld van de Joden moet afgenomen worden. # Joden mogen zich niet meer op straat vertonen. # Joden moeten opgepakt worden en in werkkampen gestopt worden. De afkeer van Luther van de Joden is waarschijnlijk te verklaren uit zijn teleurstelling over het uitblijven van hun bekering. Hij uitte zich echter niet alleen heftig tegen de Joden en was even fel in zijn bestrijding van de wederdopers en de rooms-katholieken. Volgens de joodse auteur René Süss kwam het pamflet echter niet zomaar uit de lucht vallen en uitte Luther daarvoor ook al vrij zijn gedachten over zijn afkeer van de Joden. Volgens hem is er nooit sprake geweest van een ommekeer in zijn denken over de Joden, maar was hij zijn hele leven al anti-Joods. Volgens Lutherkenner Joop Boendermaker klopt deze voorstelling van zaken niet en was Luther de Joden wel degelijk goedgezind in zijn eerdere jaren. Zo respecteerde Luther in die tijd de rabbijnen en vanwege zijn uitspraak dat Jezus een Jood was, werd hij door zijn tegenstanders een 'halve jood' genoemd.'Antisemiet stond aan wieg van Reformatie', Lodewijk Dros, Trouw, 7 nov 2005 Luthers anti-judaïsme maakte de lutheranen in de twintigste eeuw ontvankelijk voor nationaal-socialistische propaganda, die naast het antisemitisme ook het 'Germaanse' karakter van de reformatie beklemtoonde. Het racistische motief voor de vervolging door de nazi's was echter vreemd aan Luthers theologisch gemotiveerde afwijzing van de Joodse religie. Zijn 'Endlösung' voor de aanwezigheid van Joden in de samenleving was bekering tot het christelijk geloof, niet de gaskamer. Werken Voorafgaand aan de Rijksdag te Worms: * brief aan zijn plaatselijke bisschop (over de aflaten), Hiëronymus Schulz van Brandenburg (niet bewaard) * brief aan de aartsbisschop Albrecht (over de aflaten) (31 oktober 1517) * brief aan Paus Leo X (mei 1518) * Luther stuurt de stellingen naar zijn vriend, prior Johannes Lang (11 november 1517) * Preek over de aflaat en de genade (maart 1518) * Resolutiones disputationum de indulgentiarum virtute, een uitvoerige theologische fundering van zijn stellingen over de aflaat * brief aan de paus met vorig werk ((mei 1248) om zijn rechtgelovigheid te verzekeren * theologica paradoxa, 28 thesen over de onbekwaamheid van de mens om iets goed te doen, de onmacht van de vrije wil en rechtvaardiging door geloof alleen (deze thesen werden door zijn leerling Leonard Beier verdedigd onder leiding van Luther op het Heidelbergse dispuut op 28 april 1518 ter gelegenheid van het daar gehouden kapittel van de Augustijnen ** 23 augustus 1518:paus Leo X vaardigt een breve uit, gericht aan kardinaal Caietanus, om Luther als notoire ketter te dagvaarden ** Op het dispuut te Leipzig verklaart Luther dat concilies kunnen dwalen, bijvoorbeeld bij de veroordeling van Hus.Dit werd hem door de katholieke kerk zwaar aangerekend. Hierdoor werd de Schrift het enige richtsnoer van het geloof: het 'sola scriptura' werd het formele uitgangspunt van de Reformatie 1519: * Het pausdom te Rome 1520: * Assertio: Luthers antwoord op de bul Exsurge Domine * De vrijheid van de christen (Von der Freiheit eines Christenmenschen) zomer 1520: drie grote programmatische geschriften: * Aan de christelijke adel van de Duitse natie over de verbetering van de christelijke natie (Duits) * (Voorspel over) de Babylonische gevangenschap van de kerk (Latijn) * De Babylonische gevangenschap (strijdschrift) ** Het wordt duidelijk dat Luther niet alleen een hervorming van de Kerk wil, maar fundamenteel dogmatisch anders denkt ** 28 juni 1519: Karel V tot Duits keizer gekozen, het proces tegen Luther wordt begin 1520 weer opgenomen ** 3 januari 1521: Luther in de kerkban ** 16 april 1521: Luther wordt op de Rijksdag te Worms gevraagd 20 van zijn boeken te herroepen ** 25 april: de keizer beslist als beschermheer van de kerk op te treden, Luther verlaat de volgende dag Worms ** 4 mei: geënsceneerde overval, Luther naar de Wartburg ** 26 mei: Luther in de rijksban Werken tijdens zijn (gedwongen) verblijf te Wartburg (4 mei 1521-3 maart 1522: bijna één jaar) * commentaar op het Magnificat * de Preekbundel: uitleg van de psalmen en de zondagevangeliën * de biecht en of de paus macht heeft haar voor te schrijven: polemiek tegen de biechtdwang * Antilatomus: geschrift tegen de Leuvense theologieprofessor Latomus * oordeel ... over de kloostergeloften: een gelofte in strijd met de vrijheid is nietig (Luthers vrouw was een ex-non) * Misbruik van de mis Luthers felle veroordeling van het "Paapse" Misoffer ** 9 maart 1522: Luther verlaat de Wartburg, ondanks de ban, zonder verlof van zijn keurvorst 1523: * De wereldse overheid. Tot hoever men haar gehoorzaamheid verschuldigd is ** 1524: Boerenoorlog. Luther spoort aan tot bloedige vervolging van de arme boeren ** 13 juni 1525: Luther treedt in het huwelijk met de gewezen cisterciënzerin Catharina Bora ** velen keren zich af van Luther, begin van Reformatie door de vorsten: landskerk Andere werken: (onvolledig) * Sermoen van de goede werken * Over de geknechte wil * teksten voor de eredienst * Tegen de hemelse profeten, over de beelden en het sacrament: een weerlegging van Karlstadt * Vermaning tot vredelievendheid * kleine en grote catechismus * vertaling Nieuwe Testament * vertaling Oude Testament * brief van 8 april 1530 aan Justus Jonas, waarin hij de betekenis van de Lutherroos uitlegt * belijdenis 1528 * Over de Joden en hun Leugens, 1543 Luthers wetten Luther formuleerde een aantal wetten voor de kerk: * de Bijbel is de enige bron van het geloof; * elke gelovige heeft het recht de bijbel op zijn manier uit te leggen; * de mens kan alleen in de hemel komen door geloof; * de handel van de Kerk in aflaten moet worden afgeschaft; * de vorst is in elke staat hoofd van de Kerk; * onderdanen moeten de vorst altijd gehoorzamen, ook als de vorst zich misdraagt; * het pontificaat moet worden afgeschaft; * dankzij het doopsel zijn we allen priester. Zie ook * Lutheranisme Externe links * luther.de/nl * meetingpoint.org/ml * 95 stellingen in het Nederlands * Werken van Martin Luther * Martin Luther - Eine Bibliographie * Luthers opvatting van vrijheid * Martin Luther's works * Documentaire over het leven van Martin Luther }} Categorie:16e eeuw Categorie:Augustijn Categorie:Duits hoogleraar Categorie:Duits predikant Categorie:Duits theoloog Categorie:Luther af:Martin Luther als:Martin Luther an:Martín Lutero ar:مارتن لوثر arz:مارتين لوثر ast:Martín Lutero az:Martin Lüter bar:Martin Luther bat-smg:Martīns Lioteris be:Марцін Лютэр be-x-old:Марцін Лютэр bg:Мартин Лутер bi:Martin Luther br:Martin Luther bs:Martin Luther ca:Martí Luter ckb:مارتین لوتەر cs:Martin Luther cy:Martin Luther da:Martin Luther de:Martin Luther diq:Martin Luther el:Μαρτίνος Λούθηρος en:Martin Luther eo:Marteno Lutero es:Martín Lutero et:Martin Luther eu:Martin Luther fa:مارتین لوتر fi:Martti Luther fiu-vro:Lutheri Martin fj:Martin Luther fo:Martin Luther fr:Martin Luther fy:Maarten Luther ga:Martin Luther gan:馬丁·路德 gd:Martin Luther gl:Martiño Lutero hak:Mâ-tên Lu-tet he:מרטין לותר hi:मार्टिन लुथर hif:Martin Luther hr:Martin Luther hu:Luther Márton hy:Մարտին Լյութեր id:Martin Luther ilo:Martin Luther io:Martin Luther is:Marteinn Lúther it:Martin Lutero ja:マルティン・ルター jv:Martin Luther ka:მარტინ ლუთერი ko:마르틴 루터 ku:Martin Luther la:Martinus Lutherus lb:Martin Luther lt:Martin Luther lv:Mārtiņš Luters mk:Мартин Лутер ml:മാർട്ടിൻ ലൂഥർ mr:मार्टिन ल्यूथर ms:Martin Luther my:မာတင်လူသာ nds:Martin Luther nds-nl:Maarten Luther nn:Martin Luther no:Martin Luther nrm:Martîn Luthèr oc:Martin Luther pl:Marcin Luter pt:Martinho Lutero qu:Martin Luther rm:Martin Luther ro:Martin Luther ru:Лютер, Мартин sa:मार्टिन लूथर sc:Martin Lutero scn:Martin Luteru sh:Martin Luther simple:Martin Luther sk:Martin Luther sl:Martin Luther sm:Matini Luteru sr:Мартин Лутер sv:Martin Luther sw:Martin Luther szl:Martin Luter ta:மார்ட்டின் லூதர் te:మార్టిన్ లూథర్ th:มาร์ติน ลูเทอร์ tl:Martin Luther tpi:Martin Luther tr:Martin Luther ty:Martin Luther uk:Мартін Лютер vi:Martin Luther war:Martin Luther yo:Martin Luther zh:馬丁·路德 zh-classical:馬丁·路德 zh-min-nan:Martin Luther zh-yue:馬丁路德